Harry Potter and the Half-bloods
by Zoenightshade36
Summary: When the Gods find out about the wizarding world, they send 11 demigods and Calypso undercover to find out the dangers. Percabeth, Caleo, Theyna, Solangelo, Jiper, Frazel. Rated k just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

When Piper woke up she didn't know where she was. Something large and warm was beside her in bed. She rolled over to see Jason, lightly snoring. Of course. Cabin one. She remembered last night on the rooftop with Jason. Talking about Leo. Piper had known it was a war. She had known there would be casualties and deaths. But Leo? He had always seemed so indestructible. But he was gone. Accept, despite what Hazel and Nico told her, Piper didn't think he was dead. Because although she was no child of hades, she couldn't help but think that she would have felt something if he was gone. But she didn't. She didn't.

Piper sighed and rolled out of bed. Quietly, so as not to wake her sleeping boyfriend, she slipped outside for some air. It was a mild night. Outside the camps borders, near Thalia's tree and the sleeping dragon, Pelos, guarding the golden fleece, it looked freezing, but the magical boundaries kept the camps temperature bearable. Looking around the silent, sleeping camp Piper noticed a figure sat at the edge of the lake staring as the sun began to rise. She made her way to the shadowed silhouette, and as she approached she realised it was Annabeth.

"Couldn't sleep?" Piper asked, sitting down next to her friend. Annabeth shook her head.

"when do we get a break? I thought we did, after the battle of Manhattan. But then Percy went missing and we were plunged into another war. And now it seems like we finally have peace, and I'm just waiting for the illusion to shatter."

Piper only nodded. She hadn't been in the battle of Manhattan, but knew it had been a close fight between the demigods and the Titans, with the Gods to preoccupied with Typhon to help. She knew that Annabeth would have died if not for Will Solace because she took a poisoned dagger for Percy. She had a vague idea about what happened to the previous Aphrodite councillor, Silena, that she had died, and she knew that in the end one of Annabeth's friends, Luke Castellan, had sacrificed himself, sending Kronos back to Tartarus. Piper understood that war wasn't pretty. She'd fought in the giant war, after all.

Beside her, Annabeth sighed. "we lost so many, to so many wars, too many quests, monsters that will eventually come back anyway. You didn't feel the hopelessness that overwhelmed you down…there."

Piper shifted uncomfortably at the brokenness in Annabeth's voice when she spoke of Tartarus, so she changed the subject. "He's not dead. Leo is not dead."

Annabeth turned to her, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"you know how when Percy disappeared" Piper struggled to find the right words to explain without sounding completely mad. "and you knew he wasn't dead. It's like that. And even Nico said his death felt different. It must have felt like that because he somehow managed to take the physicians cure."

Annabeth looked at her with pity. As though she didn't believe her, but wanted to. That was when they saw the dragon. Its metal scales gleamed gold and it made loud whirring sound as it descended with a crash, causing all the cabins (but Hypnos cabin, who were still sleeping) to spill outside, weapons in hand, many in pyjamas. Annabeth and Piper scrambled to the front of the crowd where Festus crashed, when a pretty girl with amber hair climbed gracefully down, cradling the small, bony and worryingly limp form of Leo Valdez in her arms.

"Please" she called out. "Somebody help. He needs immediate medical attention." Her face was streaked with tears. Will Solace pushed through the crowd, with a few other Apollo kids behind him. They took hold of Leo, before carrying him to the infirmary. The amber haired girl hurried after them, and the rest of the seven and Nico minus Frank and Hazel followed.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X –X – X – X –

Inside the infirmary, a tired Will Solace turned to the others. "he'll be fine. At the moment, he just needs rest. But he should be dead. What happened, exactly?"

Annabeth explained the part of the physician's cure before the amber haired girl – Calypso – answered. "He crashed on Ogygia, before we had to stop on the way here to fix up Festus. That's when we were attacked by empousa. He would have died, but I used some healing magic to sustain him until we arrived here." She finished her explanation as Annabeth went over to the water fountain to iris message Hazel and Frank at camp Jupiter. You could hear Hazels screams from across the room. "We are coming down there as soon as possible. We just need clearance from Reyna. She'll probably want to come down too. Bye!" She was grinning broadly as she waved a hand through the mist.

"Who knew dying would make me so popular? Look at you, huddled round my sick bed."

"LEO!" Piper barrelled into him, knocking him down into the pillows with a huge hug, before punching him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Leo complained. Piper gave him an incredulous look. "Perhaps for making me think you were dead?"

Everyone else had their turn reuniting and hitting Leo but Nico, who merely nodded. Leo frowned "where's Hazel and Frank?" he asked.

"They're coming over from camp Jupiter" Jason answered, and Leo nodded before asking his next question. "Where's Calypso?"

"I'm here" Calypso stepped forward and took the hand Piper wasn't already holding, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Franks POV

He stood in front of a huge medieval castle. The sky was dark, and light shone through the many windows. Frank found himself gliding slowly towards it, and passing through the walls, as if he were a ghost. He opened his mouth in surprise, but no sound came out. He was in a large hall, with a large horizontal table at the top, and four vertical below. At the head table, adults sat in strange clothing. One was dressed entirely in pink, and bore a strange resemblance to a toad. Teenagers from around 11 up sat at the tables in identical black robes, like a -one so much as blinked, like they were frozen.

Frank woke and looked around. He quickly identified his surroundings as the praetor tent he was temporarily sharing with Reyna for the duration of their stay at camp half-blood. Hazel was staying with Nico in the hades cabin, but as Reyna's mother, Bellona, was purely Roman she didn't have this option and Frank hated the idea of staying with his Greek sibling in Ares cabin. The head councillor, Clarisse La Rue, scared him.

He got up and dressed. Reyna had already left. His dream troubled him, though. It wasn't like his normal demigod dreams, because he sensed it wasn't from his world. But frank also sensed that it had happened. He exited the tent and made his way to the big house.

It was a typical day at camp half blood. The sun shone overhead and there was a laid back feeling. Campers were dotted around, basking in the sunlight or participating in one of the camps many activities and classes. It struck frank, as it always did, how different it was to camp Jupiter. There were no formations, the rules were poorly enforced, and it was pretty much completely unorganised. And yet it always worked the way it should.

Frank knocked tentatively at the door, and it opened to reveal Chiron, wearing his #1 centaur t-shirt and a full quiver of arrows on his back. He held a bow in his right hand. Frank didn't know what to say. "um, I had this dream…" as he explained what he had seen, Chiron's face paled, and his expression turned stormy.

"It is as I feared" he muttered. "I must speak with the gods at once. Thank you Praetor." He turned and trotted back into the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

It was two days before Annabeth and Percy were due to go to school, and they were enjoying their time at camp half-blood, being normal teenagers. Well, as normal as you could be when you just so happened to be half-god. They had recently got back from New York, where they were visiting Percy's parents. Sally had been crying out of relief, before she saw his SPQR tattoo, and proceeded to scold him about how he was too young to have a tattoo. Seeing Percy's relationship with his mom made Annabeth smile, but also ache. She remembered her conversation in Greece under the Parthenon with Percy and Piper. It was true, what she had said. It was stupid that she resented her father and step-family for so long. As she walked to the camp-fire, hand in hand with Percy, she resolved to Iris message them first chance she got. They didn't even know if she was alive.

When she got to the camp fire she let go of Percy's hand, gave him a smile, then walked over to her siblings. Percy went and sat with Jason, as they were both alone. Tyson had gone back to the forges after the giant war, but returned often, mainly for Percy and Ella. But as she sat down, she had a lingering sense of unease. Her previous conversation with Chiron echoed around her head. Wizards… another world co-existing…a new quest. The campers fell silent as Chiron stepped into the firelight, raising his hand for quiet.

"There is a new quest. It has been issued by the Olympians themselves, so pay close attention. Annabeth" He stepped back, and she continued.

"We have found evidence of another world co-existing with our own. The quest is to infiltrate one of their schools, to see if they know about our existence, and to assess potential threats. We will not disclose any more information to anyone but the demigods who will go on this quest. Those campers have already been chosen" Annabeth sat back down.

Chiron took over. "Annabeth chase and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano will lead this quest. 9 demigods, already experienced and well acquainted shall accompany them."

At this, a low murmuring arose. There had never been that many on a quest before. Chiron cleared his throat, then continued. "Along them will be: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. But. This time, a titan shall also be among them. Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

Annabeth looked over to where the children of Hephaestus sat, and saw Leo. Despite the fact that they were being pushed into another quest, he was smiling when he heard that he would not have to leave Calypso. It made Annabeth grin a little.

Chiron interrupted the bubble of chatter that had begun again. "could the said demi-gods follow me."

x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-xx-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-xx-x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-

Calypso and Annabeth looked at each other, then down in a mixture of exasperation, love and distain at their boyfriends, who were rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard that unshed tears glistened in their eyes and they had to clutch at their sides.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, seaweed brain?"

"But, Annabeth, Hogwarts." Percy struggled to breathe.

"And a headmaster named Dumbledore." Leo leant against Calypso's legs, wheezing.

The 12 demigods and titan stood in the big house so Chiron could fully explain.

"If I could please continue" he said, obviously turning his gaze to Percy and Leo. "I have it sorted with the headmaster that you are American exchange students visiting to experience their culture. To help you at Hogwarts, the goddess Hecate has given you some gifts. Firstly: your wands. Secondly: knowledge. After I give you your wand, wave it, and it will give you the ability, spells, movements, potions, creatures etc. and knowledge you would have learnt had you been at a magical school since you were twelve. it will also change your physical appearance to that of yourself at 17, for the quests purposes. We have also forged documents showing your owls, which are like wizarding GCSE's, so you can take the NEWT's, like magical A-Levels, that I have submitted for you. Here" he gave out the wands.

Annabeth's was long, about 38mm, she guessed. It looked as though it was made of oak. She waved it like instructed, and almost passed out. Floods of knowledge came to her, until her brain felt like it was going to explode. Despite this, she had never felt so powerful. The others mirrored her actions, and seemed to have similar reactions as they stumbled backwards, blinking at 100 miles per hour.

Chiron broke the silence. "Take a trunk each" he gestured behind, where 12 were stacked. "And fill a small part of it with a few necessities. You will buy school supplies later, so leave room. We meet at Half-blood hill in one hour for your departure."


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

The twelve were gathered at half-blood hill with Chiron, trunks at their feet. The plan was for Hazel and Nico to shadow travel them to London (Will didn't seem to be very happy about the fact that Nico was shadow traveling, but the boy in question told him that so long as he was helped by Reyna and Hazel he'd be fine), where the teacher of care of magical creatures would meet them. In their pockets they all carried a letter containing their book lists and supply lists, as well as their owl results. Chiron nodded in farewell and they all joined hands as Nico and Hazel shadow travelled them into darkness.

They landed in a shadowed alleyway. Upon arrival, they picked up their trunks and walked into a busy street. Will was half carrying Nico, though he was grateful he was even conscious.

"What now? Nico needs to sleep…" Percy looked at Annabeth, but before she could answer, a loud voice asked "Are yeh the American exchange students?"

Annabeth turned to see the largest mortal man she had ever seen. He had thick untamed hair, hands the size of dustbins and wore a long overcoat. She cleared her throat. "Professor Hagrid?"

"Thas me." He put his thumbs in his pockets. "We jus' gotta wait for someone else" if he noticed that one of their members was half unconscious, he didn't say anything.

After about four minutes, a black car rolled next to them and stopped. 4 teens and 2 adults got out.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed, sweeping a black haired boy with round glasses into a bone-crushing hug. "Buckbeak – witherwings I mean – yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy to be back in the open air!"

"Glad he's pleased. We didn't know security meant you!" The boy-harry- replied smiling. "Who are they?" He gestured to the 12 behind Hagrid.

"American exchange students. Ther in yer year" Hagrid answered him. "Anyway, let's het goin' then- after yeh, Molly, Arthur-"

The two adults, presumably Molly and Arthur, lead the way into an empty pub with a swinging sign proclaiming it 'the leaky cauldron'. It was completely empty aside from a wizened, toothless old man who was wiping glasses behind a bar. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly "Jus passing through today Tom, sure yeh understand. Hogwarts business, yeh know"

The large group walked through the bar and out into a court yard. Annabeth noticed the teens sneaking glances at them when they thought the demigods weren't looking. Hagrid raised a pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall of the tiny courtyard, which opened to form an archway leading into a cobbled, winding street.

Annabeth looked around. The streets were lined with shops, each with windows that were covered in moving black and white photographs with captions, presumably names. The nearest was titled Bellatrix lestrange. A few windows were boarded up. A number of shabby looking stalls were dotted around the street. The closest had a cardboard sign pinned to its front that read

Amulets: Effective against werewolves, Dementors and Inferi.

They hurried past a seedy looking man who was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passers-by.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkins first, Hermione wants new dress robes and Ron's showing too much ankle in his school robes, Harry's grown so much, and of course, you'll all need them too." The woman addressed Annabeth and the others.

"If it's okay, I think I'd better take my friend to the inn, as he needs rest" at this Nico, who Will was now practically carrying, make a noise of protest, but at Wills adamant expression fell silent, realising he had already lost.

"Of course" Molly smiled, and suddenly reminded Annabeth a little of Sally. "Just go back to the pub we were in, and ask Tom, the barman, for a room."

Will thanked her, then he and Nico departed. Molly made to carry on, but the man, presumably her husband, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madame Malkins." He said. "Why don't we go to Flourish and blots with Ginny whilst Hagrid takes everyone else for robes."

Molly looked indecisive; torn between hesitation to split up and the need to get everything finished quickly.

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me" Hagrid tried to reassure her. Molly allowed the separation, though clearly unconvinced.

When they arrived, Hagrid stood outside, ('to stan' guard'). The shop was empty, at first glance, before a woman who Annabeth decided must be Madame Malkin scurried out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and wand.

The witch seemed distracted throughout their fitting, but they managed to leave with all the correct attire. They met up with Hagrid, Molly, Ginny and Arthur before splitting up again: Hagrid was taking them back to the leaky cauldron where they'd be staying the night, whilst the rest went to some sort of joke shop.

"Aw man" Leo whined. "I wanna go to the joke shop too!"

Calypso hit him upside the head


	5. Chapter 5

Calypso POV

When Hagrid came to pick them up on the morning of September first, all Calypso felt was relief. Nothing in the past few days had made any sort of sense, and this was coming from the girl who had been out of time more than twice as long as Nico di Angelo. The shops, the people, the pictures on the wall that moved all made her heart race with excitement, but everything was so strange it gave her a headache. The eleven demigods as well as herself were all sat downstairs at a long table eating their breakfast, and she was sat next to Leo, who was in the middle of telling some sort of joke. Or she supposed it was, as everyone but her, Nico and Thalia were either smiling or laughing. Their trunks were all at their feet, packed with the few possessions they had brought with them from Camp Half-blood, and the Hogwarts necessities they had previously purchased from Diagon alley.

When Hagrid came they followed him through the busy streets of London. It was so unlike America. The buildings weren't small, but compared to the skyscrapers in America they weren't that tall either. The accents were different and the sky always looked like it was going to rain. And it was alien to Ogygia. It was all built up, too busy, and the air on Ogygia was so much…cleaner. Purer. They arrived at the train station. Hagrid led them along to platform 9. He then went to one of the pillars, walked right at it, then… passed right through. Astounded, Calypso put her hand in and it disappeared. She closed her eyes and walked forward. When she opened then again, she was on another platform. Hagrid had already disappeared into the huge crowd. Gradually, the others appeared behind her, Piper bringing up the rear, and they all took in the scene. Families gathered, waving goodbye to their children as they boarded a large scarlet train. "Come on" Reyna pushed to the front and made her way to the train. The rest followed her inside. They found an empty compartment, and managed to fit themselves inside though it was clearly meant for a group half their size. Calypso sat next to Leo and the window, opposite Hazel. It was a tight fit, so Leo and Percy had a bright idea and decided to sit on the floor, leaning on their girl-friend's legs, who merely looked at each other, exasperated.

"We should go over the plan" Jason suggested from where he was sat with Piper.

"Good idea" Annabeth nodded. "So, we change into our robes just before we get there. When we go up to the main hall, we'll be intercepted, by a Hogwarts professor, I think. Then, after the first years, we'll be sorted into one of four houses. We'll probably be split up. After that, we follow the prefects to our dormitories. When people ask questions, if possible, let Reyna and I answer. If we're unavailable, give the vaguest answer you can. Simply say we came from Manhattan in America, and went to a wizarding school named Goode. We came to Hogwarts so as to fully understand different magical culture. And remember, no matter what happens, do not use your demigod powers. They mustn't figure out who we are. "

There was a moment of silence "Anybody wanna play exploding snap?" Leo waved a pack of cards.

They played five games, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. The first time the game exploded, Hazel screamed so loudly that a prefect with a yellow badge on patrol duty came running to see if everyone was okay and was met by a heavily blushing daughter of Pluto, and the rest in fits of laughter, with the exception of Nico and Reyna, who were still grinning broadly. When the Prefect left, it was with and thoroughly confused expression. When it became dark, they put on their robes, causing much complaining from Leo, Percy and Thalia.

"Seriously? Chiron never mentioned a uniform. I hate uniform! Why are they making us wear dresses?" Percy looked down at his robes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's called a robe, sea-weed brain"

"What's the difference?" */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Annabeth POV

Annabeth had just finished trying to explain to Percy the difference between a robe and a dress, when it dawned on her that there were minor flaws in her plan. The most immediate one: unless the train drew up right outside the castle, which she doubted, there must be another mode of transport that they had no idea where to go for.

"I'll be back in sec." she told Percy, then opened her compartment door. Across the corridor she could see Harry and the other two from Diagon alley, along with a girl with dirty blonde hair and a round faced boy holding a squirming toad. Annabeth knocked twice, then opened the door, and the talking inside ceased.

"Excuse me" she stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm new here, and my friends and I were wondering if you could tell me where we go after we exit the train"

"Oh, that's easy." The girl with bushy brown hair smiled. "All you need to do is follow everyone else to the carriages. To you, they will probably look like they are pulling themselves. Just find an empty one, get in and it'll automatically take you to Hogwarts, you don't need to steer or anything like that. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She offered her hand, and Annabeth took it smiling broadly at her.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." She gave on last smile around the entire carriage, before telling them "Thank you so much for your help." Before leaving, going back to her compartment. "She seems nice" Luna said in her normal dreamy voice. "I do hope she's in Ravenclaw."


	6. Chapter 6

Nico POV

The train stopped just as Annabeth re-entered their compartment. She beckoned for them to follow her and with much grumbling and complaining they got up and went after her to join the hallway filled with jostling students., Nico was screaming inside from every time someone bumped into him (which was every two seconds).

They were moving slowly along behind Hermione and the others from her compartment. As they finally got outside, Nico noticed that the black haired boy with glasses – Harry – was missing, but he shrugged it. It wasn't his business, so he didn't want to know.

The twelve followed Hermione to the carriages, which were pulled by some sort of black, skeletal Pegasus.

"What are they?" He found himself asking Hermione.

"Thestrals." A look of surprise was written rather obviously on her face. "You can see them?"

"Yes. Why is that so surprising?"

"They can only be seen by those who've seen death." She answered him.

"Oh. I've defiantly seen death." He followed Will into the carriage, leaving Hermione stood wondering about the small sixteen-year-old boy, whose eyes held so much sadness for a child, and about the whole group, because judging by their stares, every one of them had been able to see the Thestrals.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nico sat close to Hazel and Will. He tried to ignore the tiredness that was spreading through his bones. He laid his head on Will's shoulder, but refused to shut his eyes. If he did, he would fall asleep. And if he fell asleep... well. On his quest with Reyna and coach hedge, his companions had made it clear how hard it was to wake him up. His boyfriend looked at him in concern, sensing something was wrong, but he shook his head. He was fine.

When the carriages drew to a stop, Nico was relieved. They got out, and he got his first view of Hogwarts. On the outside, it looked like a huge old castle. Turrets, towers, a courtyard and all surrounded by forest. He wondered of it would have the same medieval vibe as the entrance.

He wasn't disappointed. The first room they walked into was huge, but room wasn't the right word for it. More like colossal entrance chamber. He was distracted from the moving staircases and suits of armour by a voice.

"American exchange students?"

Nico turned to see a tall man a tall man, with a hooked nose and dressed in dark robes. It was Annabeth who answered him. "Yes, sir."

"Follow me." Without waiting for an answer, the man strode of. They followed in quick succession, along corridors, up staircases, down hallways until they came to a halt in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Sherbet lemons" the man seemed to address the gargoyle. The demigods looked at each other incredulously, but the gargoyle began to move to reveal a set of spiral steps, to which the man entered. They followed him up to a corridor, where the man knocked on a large wooden door.

A voice from inside called "enter" and the man gestured for them to do so. Percy pushed open the door and they all entered. It was what looked like an office, but an extremely strange one. It had bookshelves and cabinets that were all filled. Tables held strange whirring objects Nico couldn't identify, and in the corner was a large stone basin. Portraits filled the walls, and with a start Nico realised they were moving. He drew his attention to a desk in the middle of the room, behind which sat an old man with silver grey hair, a long beard and half-moon spectacles.

As they entered, he stood. "I am professor Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That'll tell us what house we're in?" Percy looked at the patched and fraying hat with an expression of pure disbelief.

"That is correct." Dumbledore nodded. "Who would like to be sorted first?"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Leo yelled, and ran and sat down in the wooden stool. Looking slightly bemused, Dumbledore placed the hat on Leo's head. After around 30 seconds had passed, the hat shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!" After the hat was removed from Leo's head, he joined Calypso, who gave him a smile before walking over to be sorted. She was put into Ravenclaw, much to Leo's delight. With her was Annabeth. Next, Percy, Jason and Reyna were sorted into Gryffindor, then Will, Hazel and Frank were put into Hufflepuff. After the hat proclaimed both Thalia and Piper Slytherins, he reluctantly put on the hat. As soon as he did so, he could feel it going through his mind.

Hmm…. This is interesting… you're brave, loyal too, and smart, cunning, but no ambition. I'll have to sort through your memories…

As he felt it access the most private parts of his brain, he saw what the hat saw.

His mother's death… The hotel explosion from the lightning that killed her.

Bianca's death… how he felt so alone, so desperate, terrified of what he was.

Tartarus… The memories that haunted his dreams, crawling through the pit alone…

The hat let out a scream, "GET ME OFF! SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore took of the hat with great haste, and Nico walked over to Will. He put on his best poker face, and only Will knew how deeply the scar went, as Nico clutched his hand so hard Will thought that soon he would cut of the blood supply. But he didn't say anything. The hat looked through their minds, and he knew there were many things his boyfriend didn't want to think about or revisit. He wanted to ask Nico about it, to make sure he was fine, but judging by the guarded expression he was wearing, he was trying not to crumble in front of everyone. And as much as Will wished he wouldn't do that, he understood.

Just so no-one is confused:

Gryffindor - Reyna, Percy, and Jason.

Slytherin - Thalia, Piper and Nico

Hufflepuff - Hazel, Frank, and Will

Ravenclaw - Annabeth, Calypso and Leo.


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia's POV

After the sorting, they left Dumbledore's office and followed the greasy haired man from before, who they found out was professor Snape, who taught potions. He took them back down to the entrance chamber from before, where they waited before a large set of double doors. Through them, they could hear Dumbledore talking to what was presumably the entire student body.

"For the full set of rules please take a look at the list inside Mr Filch's office. And now, I have an announcement. For this year at Hogwarts, as part of a programme to build international friendship and co-operation, which is vital, especially in dark times such as these, 12 American exchange students in 6th year shall be joining us. They have already been sorted, so please give them a warm welcome!"

Professor Snape gave them a pointed look, so Thalia, upon seeing the hesitant looks from the others, opened the doors and stepped through to face four long tables, each one filled with students, who's heads were swivelled around so that thousands of eyes bore into her. The others came in and fanned out behind her, surveying the seen with wary and exited looks.

Dumbledore began to speak again. "Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Piper Mclean. Slytherin." After he said this, a load applause came from the table to the far left. The headmaster tilted his head slightly, gesturing for them to sit at the clapping table. They did so, and Thalia took her seat next to a brown haired girl who was talking to a boy with silver blonde hair and a drawling voice. They were talking in hushed tones, so Thalia could only catch a few odd words.

"Draco…Dark mark… Lestrange."

The daughter of Zeus frowned. None of those words made any sort of sense to her, though she guessed Draco was the boy's name. She was sure she had seen the word lestrange somewhere, but she couldn't recall where. Before, however, she could dwell on their hushed words any longer, she turned her attention to Annabeth, as she sat with the other Ravenclaws, then her brother at Gryffindor. She didn't bother paying attention to those at Hufflepuff, as she didn't really know any of them, but she didn't fail to notice that the applause for those at Slytherin was more muted than the rest, as though they were unwelcome, but no one would defy Dumbledore to say it.

Sighing internally, she turned back to face her empty plate. Nico was across from her, and Piper next to her. It was slightly awkward, though better than if she were alone. She had only ever spoken to Piper once or twice, aside from the fact she was her long lost brother's girlfriend. Then there was Nico. He'd always avoided her, and she doubted he would ever like her, but this wasn't without reason. Thalia had been on the quest that had killed his sister, then joined the hunt that had taken Bianca away in the first place.

Finally, Dumbledore finished his speech. He ended with the words 'tuck in', and before Thalia had time to wonder what to tuck into, the golden platters that lined the table magically filled up with every assortment of food. Perhaps she would have been more surprised if she hadn't been so hungry, or if she had never used the magical plates at camp, but she barely let out a start before beginning to fill her plate. When dinner was over, it was desert, and the only people she could see was Percy, for lack of anything blue, and the whispering Slytherins from before. Both looked haughty and though Thalia could not deny she could be proud, she disliked their arrogance immediately. They ate daintily, and cast contemptuous looks at the other tables, as though they held themselves higher than everyone else, which they probably did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia hated the dorm rooms on sight. Everything was green, it was always cold and damp because some idiot decided to put a room where kids sleep under a fricking lake. Who in their right mind does that? The other reason Thalia hated it was because there was almost zero privacy, aside from the green curtains you could pull across the four poster beds. There wasn't much with the hunt either, but at least you were free, and besides, they were her sisters. These people, aside from Piper, were random strangers, and she already disliked one of the Girls. To console herself, she thought of Nico, who was in the boy's dormitories without a single familiar face. She climbed into bed, still fully dressed, and drew the curtains before changing and sliding under the covers. She didn't expect to be able to sleep, so she didn't try, instead lying on her back and trying to process everything that had happened the past few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy POV

Percy woke up to the sight of his Jason shaking him. Not that he disliked the guy, but hey, he was trying to sleep.

"Get up Percy. We're going to be late"

Percy groaned and turned over, practically feeling Jason's eyes roll behind him. Then he sighed, and got up, raising his eyebrows at him.

"If you want me to change, you might want to, uhh, you know." He tilted his head slightly to the door of the empty dorm room.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Well, meet Reyna and I in the common room in ten."

When Percy came down, he saw Reyna, wearing her robe with such confidence it was like she'd been born in it, with her hair in a single braid, and Jason, who was standing upright with his hair perfectly straight, talking with the dark boy from yesterday- Dean or something. As he came down, Reyna raised her head in greeting, nudged Jason and nodded towards him. When he too looked up, Percy gave then both a lopsided smile and they exited the portrait hole together.

Midway through breakfast, their head of house, whose name Dean told him was Professor McGonagall, came round handing out schedules. Percy looked down at his. Chiron had submitted their chosen NEWT's for them, so he had no idea of the subjects he was taking. He looked down at his first lesson; Defence against the dark arts.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

When Percy, Jason and Reyna got to their defence against the dark arts classroom, Nico, Thalia and Piper where already there. When Jason got to the latter he smiled and pecked his girlfriend's cheek. Just as she was about to speak the classroom door swung open and Snape stepped into the corridor, his face framed by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside" He said.

Percy looked around the room as he entered. Curtains had been drawn over windows and pictures adorned the walls, many showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangly contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books" Said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk. "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention. You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe?"

 _Five teachers? Gods, you'd think that the job is cursed…_ Thought Percy.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced. You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Only two people raised their hands; Hermione Granger, and Reyna. Snape pointed at Reyna.

"Name?"

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. And the advantage is that your opponent has no idea what spell you are going to use, so you have a split second advantage."

Snape nodded. "You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Begin."

The six demigods ended up like this; Percy and Nico, Thalia and Reyna and Piper with Jason. Nico, Reyna and Thalia all managed the task, and as Snape walked by he gave the son of Hades and daughter of Zeus 10 points each to Slytherin, though acted as if Reyna hadn't existed. Moving on from the demi-gods, Snape passed Ron and Harry, Whom Percy had spoken to briefly the night before.

"Pathetic, Weasley" said Snape. "Here- let me show you- "

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of non-verbal spells forgotten he yelled "Protego!"

His shield spell was so strong Snape was knocked of his feet.

"Do you remember me telling you we were practising non-verbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes" said Harry stiffly.

"Yes sir"

"No need to call me sir, professor"

Percy grinned appreciatively, along with Ron, Dean, Thalia and Seamus.

"Detention, Saturday night my office."

Percy winced. It appeared wizarding teachers were even stricter than mortal ones.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- So people have had a little confusion over which book this is set in. It is set in Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince. Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed or reviewed, Because it means a lot.

Reyna POV

As a reflex, all Demigods had a tendency to analyse dangerous, hostile or unknown situations. And though it appeared the first two didn't seem to apply, Reyna was definitely in an unknown situation. Like most demigods, she had these reflexes, hers were much more acute, from being a leader, a strategist and years of these reflexes meant she had analysed what most of the 12 had only vaguely noticed. She was walking besides Percy to the great hall when she began to seriously think about it.

"Percy, where's your girlfriend?" She inquired.

"Library, revising. Why?"

"Thank you. I've got to go." She turned and made her way to the library, leaving a very confused son of Poseidon behind her.

She entered the library and spotted Annabeth sat at a small table with Thalia Grace. Reyna hadn't really spoken more than one or two sentences to her the entire trip, not really knowing what to say to your old crush's long lost sister who's eyes were so distracting. Still, she was relieved she survived the attack from Orion. As if hearing her thoughts, Thalia looked up from her book and gave her a small smile which gave Reyna a strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Whassup Praetor?" she greeted her, causing Annabeth to look up.

She almost shrugged, before remembering she was a daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the legion and New Rome. She should carry herself with more dignity than to shrug. Instead she cleared her throat.

"I merely wished to speak to Annabeth."

"Sure" Annabeth closed her book and looked up, so Reyna took a seat.

"Chiron wishes to be updated regularly. I was going to do it myself, but I had a few thoughts I wanted to discuss prior to the update"

Thalia looked slightly more interested. "Like what?"

"Like the obvious prejudices."

Thalia noticed, chewing thoughtfully on the tip of her quill. "I noticed that too. Particularity with Slytherin house."

Annabeth joined in at this point too. "There's something else. Everyone's so on edge as well. Like there afraid of an attack."

"It's like there on the brink of war" Thalia added. Reyna looked at her. She had come to a major assumption, but she had a feeling it was right. It was surprising; she'd probably not have guessed the daughter of Zeus would be so observant, though she probably should've. She looked at Thalia's face; at the eyes. If you looked closely, you could see something... clever. something clever and something so alive it made her eyes dance. Things that made those striking eyes so distracting.

Thalia turned and noticed her staring and raised her eyebrows. Reyna blushed and looked away. Wait. Blushed? Since when did she _blush_?

Annabeth was biting her lip. "If they are facing some sort of threat, that could be serious. We should ask about it"

x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-x-*-x*-

"Hey! Hey, Cho! Wait." Annabeth called to her fellow Ravenclaw, who turned.

"Yeah?" she replied as Annabeth, Thalia and Reyna caught up to her.

"Well, we were just wondering. Everyone here seems a little bit on edge, and Dumbledore said something about dark times, and we don't fully understand."

Cho's eyes widened in disbelief. "Surely, I mean, I know your American, but last time... you really don't know?"

They shook their heads. "You-Know-Who." Cho hissed." the darkest wizard who ever lived. Wiped out or turned half the wizarding population last time. He's back. Anyway, I have to go. See you around, Annabeth"

Thalia turned to the other two. "We should find out more about this before we message Chiron."

"Agreed. should we tell the others?" Annabeth nodded.

"Not yet. Wait till we have the facts straight. Then tell them, though they'll no doubt have noticed _somethings_ going on." Reyna answered her.

The others nodded, then went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the wait, and for the fact that this chapter is short with basically no plot. ill update soon, (hopefully), with a longer chapter and, you know, plot. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows.**

Chapter 10; suspicion.

"We can't ask anyone else about it." Reyna turned to Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia looked confused.

"Why?" Annabeth answered before Reyna could.

"Didn't you see Cho's face? Clearly, it's a big thing, even in America. If we look like we don't know, people will get suspicious."

"Oh. But, the others aren't completely ignorant, except maybe Percy. So, soon they'll notice something's up too, and we can't let them make that mistake." Thalia pointed out.

"Then we'd better hurry up"

"Library?"

Annabeth grinned, "library."

The girls walked down the many corridors of Hogwarts in silence, lost deep inside their own thoughts. They were halfway up the final staircase when Thalia let out a yelp of surprise. Reyna and Annabeth whipped around to find her with her right leg knee deep in… the stair?

"Oh my Gods!" Annabeth hurried down the steps to Thalia, and grasped her by the arm, pulling hard. "Reyna, help!"

Reyna swallowed her laughter that she felt rising up, and took Thalia's other arm. "What did you _do_?"

"I don't know! I was just walking on the step, and then the step wasn't there!"

They kept pulling, but made no progress. They must have made a fair amount of noise, however, because two students-both Gryffindor- came running to see what all the noise was about. Reyna recognised them as Harry and Ron, both being from her house and year.

"Hi Ron, Harry. Could you possibly lend us a hand here?" She asked.

"Um…. Yeah. Sure." Harry replied, trying to ignore the rudeness of his best friend laughing in the background.

He took out his wand and cast a quick spell at the step. Almost instantly, the pressure around Thalia's foot decreased, and Reyna gave one final tug on her arm. Thalia's leg came free, but the change of weight made them stumble, causing Thalia to fall. Right on top of Reyna.

As they were Laying on the ground, their eyes locked for a moment; an instant of calm in the middle of the storm that made up the last few days. Their noses were almost touching, their faces so close they were breathing the same air. Reyna cleared her throat, awkwardly, and Thalia's cheeks coloured a little. She quickly rolled off, then stood up and offered a hand to help the other girl up. Reyna took her outstretched hand and pulled herself up with a blush. The five looked at each other, and burst into simultaneous laughter.

"I can't believe no-one told you about the disappearing staircases!" Ron choked out.

After the staircase incident, the three demigods remembered that they were actually on that staircase for a reason, and hastened to the library to make up for lost time. The three girls sat around one of the tables situated in a small cut off alcove. They chose it because it was perfect for doing things you didn't want others to see.

Reyna cast a quick silencio charm, then sat down with a stack of books. She picked up a likely looking volume which was titled 'Darkest wizards of our time' and flicked through it. The book detailed the stories of a lot of various witches and wizards, many with odd names; such as Grindlewald. She got to the second half of the book, which seemed to be completely dedicated to a man referred to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

She scanned the text, then spoke out to the others next to her. "Guys, come and read this…"


End file.
